Baby Mine (Amy version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Tails, Charmy, and the Lost Boys, still wearing their Native American Indian costumes, had returned to the hideout still singing the Mobian song. Tails, Charmy, and the Lost Boys: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the Mobian an Injun? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Amy (now wearing light green pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Knuckles entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Knuckles announced before greeting in the Oracle's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Boys greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Tails called. "How!" Charmy repeated. Then Knuckles walked to Amy in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in the Oracle's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Amy grunted. "Oh, Amy, that all you gotta say?" Knuckles asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Sonia." Amy said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Sonia?" asked Knuckles, confused on what she meant. "Tails?" Amy called, as Tails and Charmy danced around again, whooping, "Charmy! Take off that war paint and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Tails repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Charmy protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Amy said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Tails. "Mm-hmm." Amy said. "Oh, Amy, we don't wanna go home." Charmy said. It was then that Knuckles jumped in front of Tails and Charmy. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Knuckles, let's stop pretending and be practical." Amy said, but Knuckles ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Knuckles called, as he walked into his room. The boys cheered. "Oh for goodness sake!" Amy said. Amy tired to talk to Tails and Charmy again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Charmy agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Amy said, as she removed the headband from Charmy and helped him into a pair of yellow footy pajamas with snaps, "We all do." Chip and Dale were tied upside down by Flounder as they continued pretending to be Indians. "Aren't you our mother, Amy?" asked Charmy. "Oh, Charmy, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real adoptive mother?" Amy said. "Did she have pointy ears and wear a blue fur coat?" asked Tails. "Oh no, Charmy," Amy smiled. "That was Robespierre." "Robespierre? That name sounds familiar." Tails wondered, as he put on a white nightshirt and burgundy slippers. The Lost Boys seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Flounder said. "What was she like?" Chip and Dale asked in unison. "I forget." Flounder said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Chip and Dale hit their heads on the floor. "I had a murdered white rat." Simba said. "That's no mother!" Flounder snapped, as he shoved him aside. Flounder tackled Simba, Thumper, and Flower, and Chip and Dale hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Boys were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Amy said. The boys stopped fighting, removed Native American Indian costumes, put on their pajamas, and went over to her while she wiped the war paint off of Charmy's face with a damp washcloth. Simba was wearing a white nightshirt exactly like Tails' nightshirt. Flounder was wearing a mint green nightshirt with short sleeves. Chip was wearing a yellow nightgown with short sleeves. Dale was wearing a blue nightgown with short sleeves. Thumper was wearing dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them. Flower was wearing turquoise footy pajamas. "Tell us." Thumper said. "Yes, tell us." Flower added . "Please, Amy?" Flounder said. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether biological or not," Amy explained. "is on of the most wonderful people in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Charmy's eyes while Tails and the Lost Boys wiped off the war paint. Amy: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and the badniks, thanks to Angel's help, found Knuckles' hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Amy: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the boys listened to the powerful sound of Amy's voice, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Knuckles was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Amy's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Amy: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Scratch, Grounder, and the other badniks also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Eggman was just waiting. Scratch and Grounder each took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Eggman's coat, but Eggman shushed them. Amy: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Amy saw that Charmy was asleep and tucked in him. Amy: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the boys started to cry. "That's beautiful, Amy!" Flounder sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Amy smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Flower asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Flower." Amy reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Charmy woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Charmy." Amy said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Tails said. "Can I go too, Amy?" Flounder asked. "Me too, Amy!" Dale called. "I wanna go!" Thumper called. "All right, boys, all right!" Amy said, "I'm sure mom would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Knuckles doesn't mind." At that moment, Knuckles walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growing up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Thumper. "Oh, dear!" Amy, realizing how upset Knuckles was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Tails asked. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The boys cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Knuckles then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Amy took off her T-shirt and pants, and put her dress, bracelets, and boots back on. Then she went in front of Knuckles' room. "Knuckles?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Knuckles' mind. "Goodbye, Knuckles." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower were tied and gagged by the badniks. "Tails! Charmy!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but one of Davy Sprockett grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Eggman ordered. And so, poor Amy and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, boys, to take care of Knuckles the Echidna!" Eggman said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Doctor, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Scratch asked. "Aye, that it would, Scratch." said Eggman, "But I've given my word to Angel, not to lay a finger or a hook on Knuckles the Echidna." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Dr. Eggman never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs